


Gay Is Not A Synonym For Kinky

by ANervousBoysLife



Series: Horrible, Horrible Porn [3]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, BDSM, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Glory Hole, Light BDSM, M/M, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Watersports, get ready for sin, im adding as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANervousBoysLife/pseuds/ANervousBoysLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things between Patrick and Pete didn't start as rough as they were now. The two actually had a quite vanilla sex life, each hiding their kinks and fetishes from the other, worried that they would be disgusted at them. Really, it was quite stupid, but rational to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Omorashi/Watersports

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a collection of kinks and fetishes strung into a story. You don't need to read the whole thing, because its basically just porn, but that was your warning. 
> 
> Tell me if anything needs to be tagged!

Things between Patrick and Pete didn't start as rough as they were now. The two actually had a quite vanilla sex life, each hiding their kinks and fetishes from the other, worried that they would be disgusted at them. Really, it was quite stupid, but rational to say the least.

It had all changed one day when the band was on the road. Patrick hadn't used the restroom all day, not really caring about the slight ache in his bladder at the need to go. He could wait.

It wasn't until they finally arrived at the venue when Patrick started to squirm. He had about an hour of downtime, so he booked it to the restroom.

Little did he know, Pete was close behind.

 

When Patrick finally got in and looked around, he was too focused on finding the cleanest urinal to use to hear the footsteps approaching him. He noticed when it was too late, though, and arms had snaked their way around his hips, causing him to jump and leak a little. He immediately stuck his hands between his legs and cupped his crotch, emitting a small whine.

Pete simply hums in his ear. "Saw you squirming. Need to piss, huh?"

Patrick nods furiously. "Please, let me go. I'm gonna piss myself if you don't!" Secretly, he wouldn't mind doing so, feeling the hot shame of it after, but his spare clothes were in the van and he would probably have to get them if he did. 

And suddenly there was a hand resting on his lower stomach, pressing in only slightly. "What if that's what I want." Pete licked up his neck, causing the younger boy to shiver.

Patrick suddenly felt the pressure build as Pete's hand sunk further into his stomach, letting out another whine, leaking more and clenching his thighs tightly. Fuck, he wasn't going to last.

With one final push, Patrick gave in, letting out a soft whimper as his body went lax and warmth grew in his boxers, soon soaking through to his pants as his bladder emptied. Pete seemed amused, rubbing Patrick's stomach as he let go, a large wet spot covering the front of his jeans and down his legs.

When Patrick had finished, he felt his cheeks heat up. He had actually done it, and the smell of piss was hanging in the air. Pete didn't seem grossed out in the slightest as he stepped around him to get a good look. Then again, this was Pete. He'd probably done and seen far worse.

"God, Trick, that was fuckin' hot..." He leaned in, his breath dancing over Patrick's face as the younger boy stepped back. 

"I need to change." He stood firmly, although all of his instincts told him to just submit to Pete. He didn't even know if Pete was into that. Yet.

Pete just shook his head, glancing over the stalls before stepping inside of one, pulling Patrick in as well and closing the stall door before pushing Patrick onto his knees, right in front of... oh.

"You're gonna be here a while, babe."


	2. Glory Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick gets on his knees for someone other than Pete. Technically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to another sinful writing. You brought this upon yourself.
> 
> Tell me if anything needs to be tagged.

He was kneeling right in front of a glory hole. He'd seen plenty, but never thought he'd be actually _using_ one. Honestly, it felt so surreal. In any other circumstance, Patrick would be opposed to the idea, mainly because he was in a relationship with Pete. Pete, who was currently looking down at Patrick with what could only be defined as a lust-filled look. Suddenly, he felt the need to ask about the whole scenario.

"Pete, what's all this about?" He tilted his head as he looked up at Pete.

A sly smile made it's way onto Pete's face. "I thought you'd never ask, Trick." He ran a hand through the boy's hair, causing him to take in a sharp breath. There was still the stench of piss clinging to him, but he didn't care at the moment. "I've been looking through your computer, found some... interesting sites and searches."

Of course he had. Patrick had been looking at stuff like this for a while now. Stuff like this, and more. It was only a matter of time before Pete figured out all of his kinks. As for the submissive thing, it was kind of obvious. "So be a good boy for me and suck this cock."

Patrick's face was then directed towards the whole again. It seems someone had slipped in while he wasn't paying attention. It wasn't very thick, but it was long and slightly intimidating. Patrick cast a glance at Pete before his head was pushed towards the dick in front of him. "Go on."

Patrick took a deep breath before leaning in and wrapping his lips hesitantly around the dick in front of him, the weight unfamiliar and recognizable at the same time. As his tongue dragged along the underside of it, the salty taste of skin hit him, and he hummed in enjoyment. Truth be told, he loved giving head.

As Patrick dipped his head lower, he felt Pete's hand lace into his hair, causing him to moan softly around the dick in his mouth. A string of spanish curses could be heard from the other side of the stall, but Patrick payed no attention to it. Instead, he kept focus on his job, suck the dick in front of him and make Pete happy.

It wasn't long before the guy on the other side came, pulling out of Patrick's mouth just in time to get it on his cheek and lip. Patrick was panting as the man on the other side made hushed conversation. Apparently there was someone else too.

"Move the fuck over, Gabe. It's my turn."

There was shuffling and the sound of a zipper before another dick was presented to him. Patrick looked up at Pete, who just tugged at his hair and pushed him forwards again.

This one was just as long as the last, but a bit thicker. The man was darker than the last and seemed to be taller, his legs visibly bent from under the stall wall. Patrick had to swallow some of his own spit before closing the last bit of space between his lips and the new cock, licking lightly at the head before taking it fully into his mouth. The taste of it was more pungent, but Patrick could manage. He could manage for Pete.

Pete, who was currently jerking off with his free hand. It was at a slow pace, like he was just keeping himself from his orgasm, touching himself to stay hard as he watched Patrick.

This only fueled Patrick's need to make Pete happy, and his need to make the man on the other side come. The sooner he finished, the sooner he could suck off Pete. The thought caused his dick to twitch in his pants, and he was suddenly aware of how hard he was. Pete's hand was still in his hair, pushing him forward onto the other man's dick once more.

Patrick pressed his hand to his own crotch, moaning around this man as well. He seemed quieter than the last, able to hold his tongue to all of Patrick's tricks. Just as Patrick started to press down harder on himself, he was pulled off roughly by Pete.

"Don't you fucking touch yourself." He was careful not to use any names. They hadn't talked about that, and he wanted to make sure Patrick was at least comfortable.

Patrick nodded, then was pushed back towards the man's dick.

It seemed to take longer for this guy to come. Patrick's jaw had started to ache from being open for so long, but finally the guy bucked his hips forward, pushing deep into Patrick's mouth and spilling into his throat, forcing him to swallow it all.

As the guy pulled away, he heard what sounded like the clap of hands, possibly a high-five. 

"I told you, Travie. That mouth was made for cock."

Soon, the footsteps retreated and it was just Pete and Patrick. Patrick was still on his knees, which were also starting to ache from being on the ground so long. Not to mention his jeans were starting to dry and the smell was not relenting.

Pete dragged his fingers along Patrick's jaw, smearing the come left by the first man earlier. He had a look of adoration on his face as he caressed Patrick. "You were so good."

Patrick couldn't help but to lean into the touch, closing his eyes and humming happily. He enjoyed the praise, having done all of it for Pete. Now all he really wanted to do was suck Pete off and get off himself. Once that was done, he would be fine. It was all he had wanted from the beginning, not that what he had done hadn't been good.

"Just one more, Trick. One more, then you'll get your reward." Pete slid his thumb along Patrick's bottom lip, pulling it down slightly and showing off his bottom teeth before using his hand to open Patrick's mouth, bringing his own cock to Patrick's mouth.

Patrick slowly lowered himself down, looking up at Pete through his lashes as a hand made it's way back into his hair. 

"Fuck, Trick. So good, so good."

As he heard those words, Patrick hummed around his dick, bobbing his head quickly to please Pete. Pete didn't like a tease.

Soon the fingers in his hair tightened and he stilled. Pete began to thrust into his mouth, making grunts and moans as he did so. Patrick could tell he was getting close as his thrusts became sloppier.

Pete shoved in rather roughly, bringing Patrick's lips down to his base, his nose pressed to the curly hair and Pete spilled into Patrick's throat, causing him to cough, trying to swallow the bitter liquid.

When he pulled off, Pete brought him to his feet and held Patrick so his back was against Pete's chest.

"You've been such a good boy. Do you think you deserve to get off?"

Patrick nodded quickly, a small whine emitting from his throat. He knew his voice was going to be scratchy on stage, but he couldn't bring himself to care as Pete's hand made it's way to the front of his pants, undoing them then discarding them on the floor along with his boxers.

Patrick gasped as a hand wrapped around his cock, giving a few harsh tugs. Pete leaned down, sucking a mark onto his neck and biting. Patrick whimpered at the feeling and bucked into Pete's hand.

Pete started to get into a rhythm as he jerked Patrick off, continuing to kiss along Patrick's neck, leaving small bites here and there as well.

He came rather quickly, spilling into Pete's hand. Pete simply brought it up to Patrick's mouth, and Patrick licked it up obediently.

"Such a good boy."

 

Patrick's voice was scratchy onstage during their set, but the music was loud enough so that hardly anyone noticed, but if they did, no one said a word.


	3. BDSM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get more intense during a hotel night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if I need to tag anything!

It was a hotel night. Pete knew that he was going to have to talk with Patrick about what they both wanted out of this relationship and how far it was going to go. He didn't want to take it out of the bedroom, not wanting it to affect their daily lives. It was nice to have his best friend, but it was also nice to have his sub. He knew they had to keep a balance.

That's how Patrick found himself sitting on the edge of the shared bed he had with Pete. Joe and Andy were rooming together, so they would probably be undisturbed. Pete took Patrick's hand and looked at him seriously. "I need to know your limits, babe."

Patrick nodded and thought about it. He honestly couldn't think of a single thing that Pete might put him through that he didn't want. "As long as I get a safeword, I'm up for anything. Just... slowly warm me up to things, yeah?"

Pete could do that. He already knew what he was into, and the list was long and ranging. He was glad that Patrick was willing to try everything there was. He was surely going to use this to his advantage, as long as Patrick felt comfortable. After all, Pete loved Patrick. "Yeah, no problem.   
How about we start this now?" There was a smirk on his face and his eyes got darker in intensity. 

A shiver ran down Patrick's spine but he felt himself nodding, feeling the need to obey Pete's every command. "Strip." Patrick quickly began to pull off his shirt, tossing it to the side before standing up and toeing off his shoes, putting his socks in them after and working his pants off.

Pete's eyes roamed the pale skin of Patrick's chest. There was some softness to it, and Pete just wanted to put his hands all over Patrick, but that would have to wait. He needed to see how obedient his sub really is. With that came his next command. "On your knees, hands behind your back, keep your head down."

Patrick did as told yet again. The carpet was uncomfortably rough under his knees and he knew that if he were to sit in this position for a long time, he would start to get an ache in his neck. At this moment, though, he didn't care about any of it. He only cared about being good for Pete.

A hand slid under Patrick's chin, tilting his head up so he could look at Pete. Pete's eyes were dark and his demeanor was something mostly foreign to him, but still familiar. It's similar to how he was back in the venue bathroom. Demanding and intense. It sent shivers down Patrick's spine to think about.

"So pretty, baby. You're so beautiful."

Patrick shook his head and looked down again. There was a flush breaking out on his cheeks and down his neck. "'M not pretty, Pete."

There was a growl and the sound of a slap echoing through the room. Patrick's cheek stung, not too bad, Pete had done worse when they actually fought.

"Don't argue. Don't call me Pete. It's Sir to you right now."

"Sorry, Sir." The response was almost immediate. Pete put a gentle hand on Patrick's cheek, lifting his gaze once more as the older man kneeled in front of him. 

"It's okay, baby. I know you're sorry. You won't do it again. Now be a good boy and stay quiet."

Patrick nodded, directing his gaze down again as Pete dropped his chin. He could practically feel Pete's eyes on him as he kneeled like this, ravenous. A hand gently made it's way down Patrick's spine to the curve of his ass before groping one cheek roughly. Patrick let out a squeak, and was greeted with a flash of pain on said cheek.

"I said to be quiet."

Patrick nodded, staying perfectly still aside from the small movement.

"Good boy."

The hand returned to the now reddened cheek and kneaded the flesh. Patrick had to bite his flushed lower lip to keep from making a sound, and another hand found it's way to Patrick's hair. 

Pete pet the sub's hair lightly, combing his fingers through it as he watched the smaller boy before finally pulling back.

"Get up. On the bed, on all fours."

Patrick did as told, climbing onto the bed, his head facing the wooden headboard of the bed. There was a sudden want in his chest. He was longing to have his hands tied to the posts, but he knew that they were going to take things slower than that. He'd ask Pete another time.

"What's your safe word?"

Patrick stated the first thing that came to mind, "Chicago." It would be easy enough to remember, and that's all that really mattered. As long as he'd be able to say it.

Pete nodded and approached the younger boy, getting on his knees as he made his way up the bed so he was behind Patrick. He ran his hands along the boy's pale thighs and over the backs of his knees. There was the urge to mark him, claim him as Pete's for everyone to see, but he knew that if he were to do that, people would notice. They didn't have that large of a following, but they had an observant one.

"Alright, baby." Pete reached into his back pocket, procuring a bottle of lube that Patrick was unaware he even had. He slicked up his fingers and, without any warning, thrust one into Patrick. 

"You ever done this before? Fucked yourself onto your own fingers while watching someone else take it up the ass?"

Patrick whimpered and pushed himself back onto Pete's finger, already wanting more. Pete stilled his movements by holding onto his hip tightly, making Patrick unable to move back. "Answer me."

"Y-yes, oh god yes!"

Pete smirked a little, then added a second finger, all too early but Patrick couldn't find it in him to care. "Did you think of me? Did you want it to be my cock? Want to ride it like the slut you are?" 

He knew the names were something new, but by the way Patrick's body was reacting, he was liking it.

Patrick let out a little squeak but nodded, "Only you, only wanted you."

They'd fucked before, but never as intense as this. After all, they'd dated for quite some time before. 

Pete twisted his fingers, trying to find just the right angle to make Patrick squirm. It wasn’t that difficult, seeing as Pete knew Patrick inside and out. Soon enough, the younger boy was arching his back and trying to push against Pete’s fingers yet again. Pete’s grip tightened like a vice around Patrick as he stilled his own movements. 

“You know, good boys don’t try to take the lead. Good boys let their _masters_ take the lead.”

Patrick held back his impatient whine at the word, just dropping his head again and holding still. “Yes, sir.” He reminded himself that he wanted to be good for Pete. He wanted to be the best sub ever. So, he stayed still, letting Pete’s fingers move in him again.

Pete added a third finger, working him slower than before, knowing that Patrick wanted it harder. He wanted to hear the boy beg for it. Pete just barely teased at Patrick’s prostate, watching as each touch to it sent shivers down the younger’s spine. 

Finally, Pete pulled his fingers out, causing a small whine from the younger boy. Pete smirked a little. “What do you want, baby?”

“P-please fuck me s-sir.” He was desperate, shifting his weight from one side to the other. His cock was blood dark against his pale thighs and aching to be touched. Of course, he knew that if he even tried he would earn another slap, presumably somewhere sensitive on his body.

“Good boy.” Pete slid his pants down just enough, rolling on a condom and slicked himself up. Slowly, he pushed himself into Patrick, causing soft noises to escape the younger boy’s lips. Pete leaned over and kissed along his neck, making it halfway in before shocking him by slamming in the rest of the way.

Patrick cried out and pushed back against Pete, arching his back. “Please, sir. Move!”

Pete didn’t have it in him to argue, so he pulled out and slammed back in roughly, angling his hips just right so that he was hitting Patrick’s prostate every time. “Don’t come until I say you can.”

Patrick whined softly, but nodded, letting Pete fuck him as rough as he wanted. Pete bit down on his collar bone, keeping his hip movements sharp and hard. Patrick cried out in time with Pete’s thrusts, wanting so desperately for release.

He felt heat coiling in his stomach and he knew he couldn’t last. Pete could tell, too, and he stilled his movements, reaching down and squeezing at the base of Patrick’s cock. “No.”

He then went back at it, keeping his hand wrapped around Patrick just in case and thrusting faster than before. Pete was becoming sloppy, and soon enough he was coming into Patrick’s ass.

Pete pulled out slowly and threw away the condom before sitting beside Patrick. He pat his lap once, motioning for Patrick to sit.

Doing as he was directed, Patrick sat down, facing Pete. Pete’s hand wrapped around his cock and started to jerk the younger boy. He whimpered as each stroke sent sparks down his spine.

“You can come.”

And he did. Shaking and moaning, Patrick released into Pete’s hand before slumping forwards.

 

After, it was mostly a blur. Patrick drifted in and out of consciousness, but he was aware of Pete cleaning him up, then tucking him under the covers with his arms securely wrapped around Patrick.


End file.
